our_strange_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akin Ernestine-Hawley
Akin Hawley-Ernestine Before her adoption into what once was and would soon again become the powerful Ernestine name, Akin’s childhood was remotely dull, but considerably lacking in affection. Her mother was a kind but fearful woman, loving her and Akin's brother very deeply, and her father struggled with working with links to a notorious Russian mob. There was tension, but they were close knit. At an early age, Akin showed supernatural tendencies; gifts inherited from her grandmother on her father's side, unbeknownst to him, from a long and traditional line of witches that the family had long been broken off from. Her father, working in an anti-supernatural field, attempted to ignore and hide this, but as she grew older and stronger it became clearer she could even be considered a danger. Rather than kill her, as was custom for the most extreme, she was sent to an institute to be studied and looked after. It is not known to her who her family were, beyond fractured memories, or what became of them. After an attempted inhumane study, the young girl escaped into the world. Around the age of nine, she entered Blackmoore city; mile from her original home and fell into the company of young homeless folk. Completely clueless about the going on of the world, especially somewhere as war-torn as Blackmoore, she was mostly looked after by and older city boy, until she came into the company of the young woman Viola Ernestine. They stayed in conditions that were often times not pleasant, but shelter and affection had long felt like foreign things to the child, and so she quickly developed a lasting attachment to Vi, quickly seeing her and Viola's friend, Ninja, as mother figures. They took in another boy, Noel, and so a family was made. Akin and Noel, although very much polar opposites in everything they did, became very close and dependant on each other under the extreme lifestyle their mothers often led. Other family members of Vi came into the picture, creating uncles and cousins for Akin and her new brother. Akin's power has grown to an almost unstable rate, and she was almost never in control of her abilities, causing major destruction when emotionally tested. Her family attempted to find ways around this issue, but more often than not she attracted unwanted attention from hunters. Ninja and Vi died or disappeared when Akin was around 14. Her and her brother were taken into the care of Lehava Reaper; someone they neither knew well nor trusted. At this point, Noel had received an education and was set to go to university, much to his sister's dismay. At the age of 17 she Lehava's care, deciding instead to work for the Russian mafia her father before her had attempted to save her from, and in a lost sense of grief and anger, acted as an assassin to get by. This continued until her twenties, where she met her future husband, Declan and began to reform broken relationships with her brother and mothers outer family. Eventually, both mothers returned, and she fell back into the peaceful swing of things. A civil war between non-humans and mythical people ensued, in which she briefly acted as a mass weapon, much to her mother (the generals) confliction. The war was won, and her own family and the family of her partner The Hawleys helped put the city back together again. She was imprisoned again by a scientist for half a year, which caused her great distress, but eventually returned and married Declan Hawley after an engagement on a large family holiday. Her mother, Viola, returned with two young sons, and Akin wholeheartedly took them to be her new brothers. Declan Hawley Declan disappeared for a lengthy time during a family crisis, in which period the Russian mob had broken down her own mother's mob and her own family faced a life or death situation. She once again, this time unwillingly, worked as a killer for the mafia. This continued until her husband returned and she and Viola decided to kill the Russians, taking a long list of wealthy criminals down with them. Around this time she had also begun to fear her own mortality, or rather the immortality of those that she loved. In an attempt to regain some control she sought out a vampire to transform her, and although this made her more unstable, she felt stronger and more secure. It was then she decided to get her lost education, enrolling in various writing courses and studying languages such as French and German in more depth. She gained a job as a transcriber, while her husband re-established his business and now lives comfortably.Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Blue Hair Category:Caucasian Category:Chaotic Category:Makeshift Category:Hawley Category:Pinnock Avenue Category:Resident Category:Ernestine